<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Times the Charm by todxrxki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662307">Three Times the Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki'>todxrxki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenma Ship Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Social Media, YouTuber Kenma, a lot of it, kenma's viewers are all trying to figure out his love life, t for sex references you've been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kodzuken #1 Fan @Kodzuken1Fan 3h<br/>hi all, has anyone noticed that kodzuken seems happier than usual in his recent videos?? it can’t just be me… do you think he’s had a change in his life recently? </p><p>Hina @kenmafan321 3h<br/>@Kodzuken1Fan Honestly I agree with you!! I think that Kodzuken might have a girlfriend though… or a boyfriend!! &lt;3 / In which Kenma's viewers try to figure out whether he's dating Kuroo, Bokuto, or Akaashi... but are completely approaching the problem the wrong way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenma Ship Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kenma Ship Week 2020, multi lol screaming</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Times the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Kodzuken #1 Fan @Kodzuken1Fan </span>
  </em>
  <span>3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hi all, has anyone noticed that kodzuken seems happier than usual in his recent videos?? it can’t just be me… do you think he’s had a change in his life recently? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hina @kenmafan321 </span>
  </em>
  <span>3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Kodzuken1Fan Honestly I agree with you!! I think that Kodzuken might have a girlfriend though… or a boyfriend!! &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Himari @kodzukensss</span>
  </em>
  <span> 2h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Kodzuken1Fan we should keep an eye out!! I would be really happy if kodzuken found love!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s in the middle of a stream when he hears the door to the house close. He doesn’t bother turning around: there’s only one person it could be, anyways. There’s only one person who normally gets home at this time. And the resounding call of “Kenma!” that echoes into the room confirms his suspicion. “On a stream,” he calls back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this starts his stream chat off on their usual tangent of yelling. They are fairly desperate for whatever details they can get about Kenma’s life for whatever reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>They ask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ur boyfriend?? Ur lover??? Tell us!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma sighs, leaning back in his chair. “It’s my hired lover,” he says, and then, the idea too ridiculous to even consider, he laughs to himself. “No, it’s just my roommate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have roommates? Are they ur lovers also?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Replies the stream chat, and Kenma simply shakes his head. “Just roommates. You know how it is, saving money and all that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a voice from close behind him then, though, and it nearly startles him out of his seat. Kuroo’s got his arms crossed across his chest. Kenma groans. “You scared the shit out of me. I said I’m streaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kuroo says, “but I’m pretty sure that it was your turn to pick up milk on the way home tonight, and I’m not seeing any milk in the fridge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Kenma says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had forgotten about that. “Shit. I can go out and get some now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can watch your stream then,” Kuroo says. “I’m sure the viewers would be more than happy to watch me for a little bit. Hi, I’m Kuroo, one of Kenma’s very beautiful - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very annoying roommates,” Kenma says. He reaches over into the basket to pick up his keys and then leans back to the screen. “Sorry, I’m gonna be taking a ten minute break to go grab some milk and then I’ll be back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave us with this guy! We want Kuroo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>is all that his stream is at the moment. Kenma sighs. “I’m not leaving you with Kuro,” he says. “Kuro is weird. He says weird stuff a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t trust me?” Kuroo asks, his tone offended in the fakest way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma glares at him. “Absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think this guy is Kodzuken’s boyfriend?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>the stream is yelling now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They seem to be awfully familiar, and the teasing could be flirting…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma groans, pressing the End Stream button before he turns around to glare at Kuroo. It’s hard to stay mad at Kuroo for too long, though, because the look that Kuroo’s giving him is one of pure innocence, and he has a tiny little smile on his face that just screams softness. Kenma still brushes against him, though, giving him almost an elbow to the gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare touch my setup,” Kenma warns him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kuroo says, giving his arm an affectionate squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hina @kenmafan321 </span>
  </em>
  <span>3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone else think the Kuroo guy might be Kenma’s boyfriend?? They’d be so cute together omghhh :3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ali </span>
  </em>
  <span>@kenmafangirl 2h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kenmafan321 i think they could be together!! i hope we get to see more of kuroo in kenma’s videos in the future &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sae </span>
  </em>
  <span>@saesacc 2h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kenmafan321 i bet they’re either dating or are going to!! they’re so cute together too!! they’re perfect for each other, i’m convinced that the mystery is solved!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few days later, Kenma’s in the middle of another stream when he notices something off at the corner of his desk. His desk can’t exactly be described as the most organized of spaces, but he knows where everything is, pretty much, and he can still tell when new objects surface on it. Picking them up, he pretty quickly realizes what they are - and who they belong to. Well, shit. They must have been left there after last night’s, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>activities.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stream has already picked up on what’s going on, unfortunately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whose glasses are those?? Does Kodzuken wear glasses? Omg, that would be so cute! Please put on the glasses! Are they reading glasses? Are they yours?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not putting them on,” Kenma says, though he holds them up so they can kind of see them in front of his face, as a treat. “They aren’t mine, no. Actually, wait a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials one of the three numbers at the top of his screen without looking. The person, thankfully, doesn’t take forever to answer this time. “Kenma,” he says. “Not that I am not always pleased to talk to you, of course, but.. is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget something?” Kenma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have my computer,” Akaashi replies. “I have my notebooks, my pens, my coffee mugs…” Kenma waits for him to get there with a little bit of smugness in his heart. “Oh. Oh, I don’t have my glasses. Is that it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be it,” Kenma says. “You left them on my desk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi says, barely a whisper as he seems to remember, and Kenma feels the heat rising to his cheeks. On the computer, he can see that his chat is exploding all over again: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kodzuken is blushing?! Omg is he talking to Kuroo?? Kodzuken who are you talking to!! Kodzuken does Kuroo wear glasses?? He wasn’t wearing them when he was on stream! What is this about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can bring them to you once I finish this stream,” Kenma offers, because he’s apparently feeling fairly generous tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be great,” Akaashi says, relief seeping into his tone. “I’ll be in your debt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma makes sure to mute his stream before he says, “I have some ideas about how you can make it up to me.” Still, that doesn’t stop the stream from exploding - trying to read his lips and saying that he had to have been saying something totally romantic if he went on mute. Kenma just gives a mysterious smile as he bids his goodbyes and hangs up, unmuting his stream again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there’s a ruckus in the other room. Kenma raises an eyebrow, calling back into the other room, “Kuro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” comes Kuroo’s muffled voice. “Apparently I’m not as good at putting up shelves as I thought I was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...are you okay?” Kenma calls back, wincing a little bit. He doesn’t want this to happen now, of all times - when he’s the only one home, and quite possibly the worst in the house at stitching up wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kuroo replies. “It didn’t hit me or anything. But shit, I was just trying to put something up so you’d have somewhere to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>- ugh - </span>
  </em>
  <span>put all your stupid trophies and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tiny smile appears on Kenma’s lips. “My stupid trophies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, your stupid trophies that we have entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>boxes </span>
  </em>
  <span>full of,” Kuroo says. “The world-famous, highly accomplished, talk of the town Kodzuken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolls his eyes at Kuroo’s half-sarcastic praise, but hearing his streamer/YouTube name reminds him that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s still in the middle of a stream. He turns back to the screen and winces yet again at the fact that the stream chat is completely blowing up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So the person that Kodzuken was on the phone with wasn’t Kuroo?? Is Kodzuken not dating Kuroo? But they’re so cute together!! Also Kuroo is putting up shelves for Kodzuken!! Is Kodzuken cheating on Kuroo?? Kuroo is so into him they have to be dating! Hes even putting up shelves for Kodzuken!! Hes so in love with him!! How dare Kodzuken??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma laughs quietly into his palm at how off the mark his stream viewers seem to be, but he can’t wait to tell Kuroo how Kenma’s been cheating on him for the past few months, sorry. He turns back to his stream. “Sorry. My roommates are being awfully lively today. Anyways, back to the Sims. So my Sims son hasn’t been pulling his weight recently…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ali </span>
  </em>
  <span>@kenmafangirl 4h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok i’m not sure what to think about the whole #kodzuken scandal anymore?? like we dont know for sure that hes dating kuroo so who knows if theyre actually together, maybe hes just dating that other person!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Min @</span>
  </em>
  <span>kenmastoes 3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kenmafangirl but have you seen the way kuroo and kenma interact?? They’re so cute together!! And when we saw kuroo, he was smiling so big at kenma and he looked so soft, i can’t believe that he isn’t in love with kenma &lt;/3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ali </span>
  </em>
  <span>@kenmafangirl 3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kenmastoes i just don’t know what to believe anymore tbh… i dont think that kodzuken would cheat on anyone?? so he must only be dating the other person… right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Min </span>
  </em>
  <span>@kenmastoes 3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kenmafangirl i don’t know what to think either!! in the end, it’s up to kodzuken bc it's his relationship, but i can't help but feel bad for kuroo if kodzuken is cheating on him… but he’d probably know right? i mean the stream was really public… hm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma tugs at the ends of his sweatshirt as he starts up another stream. Kuroo’s natural hot-bloodedness has all of them shivering sometimes, as he tends to crank the AC down, claiming he’s going to melt otherwise and Kenma, specifically, can just “put on a hoodie”. It’s not enough to keep out the cold, though, Kenma thinks spitefully, and thinks that next time Kuroo goes to work, he’s going to secretly put the temperature up a little bit so that they don’t all turn into icicles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So today my goal is to make the worst theme park in the world,” Kenma says. “You’ve seen how my attempts at making a terrible zoo went. I think I might have accidentally killed off half of my guests. But I’m sure making a theme park will turn out even better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets into the game and immediately throws himself into building a huge roller coaster, one that he thinks might be big enough to kill anyone who rides on it. He asks the chat for feedback, though, and when he glances over at the chat, he sees someone there saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whos bokuto???</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s blood freezes at the name, and he keeps frantically scrolling through the chat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know a Bokuto! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Someone else in the chat replies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto Koutarou! He’s one of the MSBY Black Jackals players. Pretty famous player I’d say. I don’t know how Kodzuken would know him though. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other person replies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well kodzuken is wearing a hoodie that has “bokuto” on the pocket area…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma glances down at his hoodie frantically, only to see that his fans are completely right. It does, in fact, say Bokuto in the pocket area, probably because he’d stolen it from Bokuto. What can he say - Bokuto’s hoodies are big and comfortable on him. But shit, he hadn’t thought that his viewers would ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>notice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is just one of my friends’ old hoodies,” he says, half a lie. “Don’t think too much into it.” And that seems to placate his viewers for a little bit, at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, about a week later, he’s on stream again, streaming one of his favorite badly made games, when he hears someone call into the apartment behind him, “Kenma? You here? Hey, hey, I got back early and I wanted to surprise you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma cringes. His chat immediately becomes </span>
  <em>
    <span>who is that? That’s not Kuroo!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that the other mystery boy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much,” Bokuto says, not quietly at all, of course, because it’s Bokuto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a second, I’m streaming,” Kenma calls back, hopefully loud enough for Bokuto to hear. “I’ll be out in a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, unfortunately for Kenma, Bokuto is not exactly the most patient peerson. So he comes bursting into the room, a big smile on his face as the tiny smile drops off of Kenma’s. “Hey, hey, Kodzuken’s stream! My name is Bokuto K -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto,” Kenma hisses. “Please give me a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto laughs because, unfortunately, he’s learned from Kuroo not to take Kenma’s ire as seriously as he probably should. “Fine, I’ll go wait outside! But don’t take too long, okay?” There’s something in the undertone in his voice that sets off butterflies in Kenma’s stomach, butterflies that Kenma desperately wants to do something about. He sighs, turning back to his stream. “Okay, I may have to take a short streaming break. Everyone go get some food or something, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even want to look at the chat, but unfortunately he’s a glutton for punishment or something because he does. </span>
  <em>
    <span>BOKUTO KOUTAROU, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the major message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>OMG KENMA LIVES WITH BOKUTO KOUTAROU??? is that the mystery man?? But he doesnt wear glasses does he?? Does Bokuto live with Kenma and Kuroo then??? Are they all dating??? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another day, another stream that leaves his fandom in complete chaos, Kenma thinks wryly. He ends the stream, though, watching as the loop of messages vanishes, leaving nothing in its wake. It’s kind of a relief, though he knows he won’t be able to escape it that easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” he calls to Bokuto, and watches as Bokuto’s face lights up as Kenma walks towards him. It’s kind of sweet, in a way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he’s certainly not going to be forgiving Bokuto </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Himari @kodzukensss</span>
  </em>
  <span> 5h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now Bokuto Koutarou from the MSBY Black Jackals is involved in this Kodzuken mess??? But hey it’s still possible that Bokuto and Kodzuken are just friends y’know!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kodzuken #1 Fan @Kodzuken1Fan </span>
  </em>
  <span>4h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kodzukensss or maybe bokuto is kodzuken’s mystery man &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>maya. @bokutosfan2 </span>
  </em>
  <span>4h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Kodzuken1Fan @kodzukensss impossible! bokuto hasn’t ever needed glasses. his vision is 20/20 and has been ever since he was a child. i’ve seen the entirety of his vision records since birth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Himari @kodzukensss</span>
  </em>
  <span> 4h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@bokutosfan2 @Kodzuken1Fan I’m not gonna lie, that’s really creepy that you know that… but if Bokuto isn’t mystery men, does that mean that Kodzuken has three guys in his life that are like, possibilities or whatever? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ali </span>
  </em>
  <span>@kenmafangirl 2h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hi kodzuken fans!! so we have three possibilities now: kuroo, bokuto, and mystery man!! (assuming that mystery man isn’t bokuto but many sources have said that in fact bokuto doesn’t wear glasses!) which one do you all think kodzuken is dating?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Himari @kodzukensss</span>
  </em>
  <span> 4h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kenmafangirl Honestly, my heart says all of them &gt;.&lt; all of them are too cute with Kodzuken and have such unique dynamics!! I assume mystery man does too, even though I haven’t actually seen them interact lol!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sae </span>
  </em>
  <span>@saesacc 3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Kodzuken please end our suffering and tell us who you’re actually dating!! we’re dying here :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Himari @kodzukensss</span>
  </em>
  <span> 3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@saesacc @Kodzuken Kodzuken doesn’t have to actually tell us anything you know!! He’s entitled to a private life just like everyone else. (But if you’d be open to sharing, Kodzuken, all of us would love to hear it!) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma can’t help the way his mouth tilts further up as he scrolls through his Twitter mentions, which is unfortunate, because his stupid boyfriend is - as ever - too observant. “What the hell are you so happy about?” Kuroo asks, poking him gently in the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, do you not want to see me happy?” Kenma mumbles, which is enough to make Kuroo the slightest bit guilty, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slides over closer to Kenma, planting gentle kisses on his cheek and then stroking his cheek with one finger. “Of course I wanna see you happy,” Kuroo murmurs against his cheek. “But also, I wanna know why, because every time I’ve seen you smile like that at your phone, it’s because shit is going down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop staring at me, then,” Kenma says, and because he knows that’s a lost cause, he continues, “My viewers are still trying to figure out who I’m dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Akaashi looks up from his pile of pages, ink smeared on his nose in the cutest way possible. “They’re still on about that? Have they figured it out yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not completely,” Kenma says. “They’ve been theorizing, though, and there are three main camps, I guess you could call them. There’s the Kuroo camp, the Bokuto camp, and the mystery man camp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looks up at this, too, from whatever game he’s been playing on his phone - one that Kenma probably introduced him to. “Is the Bokuto camp winning?” he asks, his voice bright. “I hope that the Bokuto camp is winning!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the Kuroo camp’s still winning, sorry,” Kenma says. “But I think that’s just because they think that Kuroo’s more obviously in love with me or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am obviously in love with you,” Kuroo complains. “It’s not like I can help it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Kenma-love just oozes out of you,” Akaashi deadpans without even looking up from his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just my Kenma love,” Kuroo protests. “My love for all of you. My love for… for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, Kuroo,” Bokuto says, throwing himself closer to Kenma and Kuroo, which means that Kenma is now squished in Kuroo and Bokuto’s embrace. He wriggles a little bit to try to get some breathing room, but unfortunately neither Kuroo nor Bokuto seem intent on moving the slightest bit so he resigns himself to being squished by two of his big, dumb boyfriends at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all so cheesy,” Akaashi says, which is a sentiment that Kenma can fully get behind and also quietly voices his agreement with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet you’re a part of this,” Kuroo remarks smugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over here and join the pile, would ya, Agaaaaashi?” Bokuto says, and Akaashi blinks at him once, twice. Kenma knows it’ll just take a few more seconds before he gives in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Four, three, two…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Akaashi relents. “But I can only take a break for a few minutes. I have to get this chapter done tonight.” Still, he sinks down beside Bokuto, one of his arms creeping around Bokuto’s back until it rests, warm and steady, on Kenma’s shoulder and gives it a tiny squeeze. Kenma leans into the touch, and despite the fact that he’s being all but crushed by his boyfriends, he can’t help but smile. There truly is no place Kenma would rather be than right here with the three of them, however unconventional their relationship might be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because the thing is, none of the camps are wrong. Kenma </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>dating Kuroo, has been for too many years now, Kenma thinks sometimes. However, Kenma’s also dating Akaashi, his “Mystery Man”. And then he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating Bokuto. They’re all in a relationship, all four of them. It’s quite possibly the messiest thing Kenma has ever become a part of in his life, and yet he wouldn’t change it for the world. Kenma wonders what his viewers would think if they knew all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way, though, he’s kind of glad his viewers don’t know. Kenma doesn’t really like the idea of having his entire life broadcasted to the world. It had been Kuroo’s idea in the first place for him to start his own channel, Kuroo claiming that “video game YouTubers are raking in the views and the cash these days, especially good ones.” It still makes him a little uncomfortable to think that people he’s never met know so damn much about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, he thinks as Akaashi rubs his shoulder and Kuroo presses a kiss to his head and Bokuto trails a warm hand under his shirt, some things are better hidden away: where only he gets to savor them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kodzuken @kodzuken </b>
  <span>4h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i don’t say this enough, but i really am blessed to have the people i have in my life. thank you all for being the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sae @saesacc</b>
  <span> 3h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kodzuken WHO IS THIS ABOUT??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group text from: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We love you too Kenma ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group text from: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HELL YES WE DO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group text from: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop embarrassing him, would you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they are right. We do love you very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group text to: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah, yeah. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i love you all too… i guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group text from: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OMG A HEART WE GOT A HEART</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group text from: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HELL YEAH WE DID</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group text from: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two are the worst…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!!<br/>I had this idea a while ago on Twitter and decided to finally put it into action!! I love these four, especially when it's Kenma getting all the love he deserves, and wanted to write them post timeskip :') I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a comment if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>